Spying The Spied Spy
by Elguardiuz
Summary: You think being with your friends is safe? Cause maybe, just maybe,one of your best friends is the governor's spy... [Sasusaku] [Naruhina]
1. The Start

_Hi, this is my first story! (cue fireworks)_

_I honestly still don't know what to write here._

_So without further ado, my first story! ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto nor Naruto own I._

_O_O_

_SASUKE'S POV :_

_ "I'm bored"_

That was my first thought when the teacher starts teaching. Mr. Iruka teaches Math. Which is like the easiest subject ever. I mean, seriously, I don't get why the dobe keep failing at this. I put my hand into my jet black hair, than back to the table, than to scratch my cheek, than to my grey shirt than repeat them again.

"_Tch, even babies can understand that"_

And yet the dobe keep getting confused.

Well, anyways, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm 17 and this is the Konoha Academy. I don't really have that many friends. Despite of my oh-so-marvelous look, my circle of friends are only between Sakura, the dobe, and some others. I have one brother that is now in college.

The bell rang.

I was about to go to the cafeteria when Sakura caught up to me.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna grab lunch together?"

Now, Sakura is a new kid, she never told me where she came from. Pretty mysterious, with the pink hair and all. Still hot though. She's actually quite hilarious. Not that I would tell her that.

"Hn, fine."

And that's how it begins.

The walk to the cafeteria was uneventful. She said hi to some friend, she said hi to her more friends, and then she said hi to even more friends. Hell, how could she get so many damn friends? I stare into my now empty tray. I finished it awhile ago. She finished hers too. Right now she's chatting with her blonde friend. The dobe caught up with us. And now is inhaling his 4th bowl of ramen.

"I need to go to the toilet" Sakura said.

"Want me to come with you?" said Naruto between slurps of ramen.

"No!" Screamed Sakura.

I stare as I watch her left.

Ok, so I really need to go. Having a drinking contest with the dobe to wait for Sakura is a bad idea. But I ended up winning, just so you know. As I rush to the toilet. I see her there. With a gun pointed on her by a sandy blonde chick,

"What does the governor wants here?" said the blonde.

"Oh you know, the recipe of ramen" said Sakura,

"Well, then, I have to find out myself then"

And with that, she pulled the trigger. But then Sakura dodged it. Sakura rushed towards her, they both fall to the floor. The gun fell. The blonde tried to break free from her. But Sakura's grip on her is too tight. And with a kick on the stomach, Sakura fell back. The blonde got up, but Sakura kicked her legs so she fell down. As both of 'em got up, Sakura punched the blonde's stomach, as the blond grab Sakura's hair. Sakura took out a knofe. She cut her hair and freed from the blonde's grip. She tried to cut the blonde. But the blonde was too fast. And that was the last thing I saw before all went black

SAKURA'S POV :

"_Ugh, the bitch kicked hard"_

See, I'm not in such good mood. Not only that I was kicked in the stomach, which gives me a nasty bruise, but my hair was chopped off!

**My **Hair

My **Hair**

**MY HAIR**

**MY PINK AMAZING HAIR**

and yes, intense capitalization is needed.

Like if it wasn't for that chicken-ass-haired bastard stalking me, I would've kicked her ass by now.

See, I'm a super-secret-yet-very-awesome spy.

Oh and I love the word awesome, cause it's like exaggerating but it's not so it's a win-win situation and I love the word because it's so catchy and it's-

Wait, what?

Oh yeah I'm a spy. I work for a spy company. We call ourselves as The Leaf. Or The Leaves. Whatever fits your taste.

The governor gave us a job to protect a scroll that is filled with secrets considering the nation. (To be honest, I still doubt anything written in there is more important my hair.) And they think that we should hide it in a school because no one would expect that. (I think it's really, really stupid) And that leads me here, being an "exchange" student from Kami-knows-where.

I paced grumpily through the hallway with my new hair and my friend Naruto in tow. Naruto knocked off Sasuke while he stalked me. We already sent him to the nurse office. Naruto is a spy too. We were taught by the same teacher back in the academy.

I finally arrived at the Science class, where the masked sensei's currently reading his suspicious orange book. (I have a feeling that its porn)

"Kakashi-sensei!" exclaimed Naruto.

"They know we're here, we have to move the scroll as soon as possible" I said.

The silver haired man shut his orange book, he glare his only visible eye. He seems to be in deep thoughts. I've always seen him as a father figure. And I'm proud to say that I personally have seen his face. And I gotta admit it's not half-bad.

"We're staying, but we need backups. I'm going to inform the headquarters about this. Meanwhile, the remaining teams must be extra cautious, including you Sakura." He said behind his mask.

"She caught me off guard!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"Who is she anyway?" I asked.

Kakshi pulled out a clip of papers.

"Her name's Sabaku Temari, she joined this school a week after you did. Her scores are quite high. Her records are clean, never caused trouble. She hasn't joined any club. I don't know what company she came from though. Her past are hidden. But she seemed to have 2 siblings, I'm gonna send you all of her class."

"Thanks Kakashi."

"What'cha gonna do with the boy?" he continued

"I dunno, maybe you could train him?" I joked.

And you know, by now I should've known that joking with Kakashi is a bad idea.

"Hey that's a great idea."

And it all went from bad to hideous.

O_O

So how is it? Good? Bad? Horrible?

In case you're wondering, this story will be set in either Sasuke's POV or Sakura's POV or maybe someone else's if the situation forces me to.

Anyway, REVIEW…

I accept flames cause it's actually motivating.

SO JUST PRESS THAT BUTTON RIGHT OVER THERE!

I know you want to!


	2. The Spy Zone

Okay, second chapter! Feeling pumped!

And yes, as you know the first chapter was edited cause it sucked.

Oh, and go see the story **Model Girl** by my friend **Shiku Noberu.**

I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistake because unfortunately I ain't no professor.

And I've never realized how great Kelly Clarkson sounded

Beware of the f-bombs. Let's just say that Sasuke has a potty mouth.

Disclaimer : I don't really see the usage of this thing anymore, isn't it obvious that I do not own Naruto and any of its character?

O_O O_O

**Chapter 2 : The Spy Zone**

**SASUKE'S POV :**

"_Fuck my head hurts like hell"_

I've always hated the color white. I think it's just too pale, too unnecessary, and useless. I mean, when I was in Kindergarten, my white crayon was never used even until I graduated. It remained sharp and clean. Maybe it's just my luck that I ended up in an all white room. The world seems to be spinning.

It took me around 30 seconds or something to register that I'm actually in the first aid room, laying in the white bed with the identical white pillow. The last thing I remembered was my head being jabbed from the back when I was watching Sakura and some blonde chick brawling in the rest room.

"_Sakura!" _

Well my thoughts of the event were disturbed when the nurse showed up. The nurse is a guy in his mid 20, wearing round glasses with his gray (or is it white) hair tied in a loose ponytail. He introduces himself as Kabuto. He did checks on me to make sure I'm fine.

"Well, it seems that you were just exhausted, please rest when you arrived home." He smiles creepily.

I decided ultimately that I hate the smile. And the guy in general.

He puts back his stethoscope.

"Hn" I stand up and start to walk to the exit.

I was about to reach the door when he said

"Oh, I almost forgot, the principal asks you to go to her office the minute you wake up"

"Hn"

I looked at the time and realized that I skipped the 7th period. This means now the 8th period has begun. So the hallway was quite empty except for the rebellious kids who skip and a couple who are currently intensely make out in front of the lockers.

I knocked the principal's door.

"Come in."

Principal Tsunade has been the principal since his brother was a freshman. Which is 8 years ago. She's known for her strict rules, young appearance (rumor said she's actually 50), and unimaginable punishments for troublemakers (for example the dobe). Her grandfather was the founder of the school.

"Sasuke Uchiha huh? Brother of the prodigy Itachi Uchiha, never caused any trouble, a black belt in Karate, masters 4 foreign languages." She reads. "Very impressive. But that's not why I called you here." She takes out 2 clips of papers from under her desk. She shoved them to me and continues to fold her manicured fingers in front of her big boobs.

"Do you know these students?"

She showed me the pictures of Sakura and Naruto, both clad in black, with knifes strapped on their legs. They seem to be in some sort of training. Their eyes were focused, not like their usual goofy personality.

"Aa" I nodded. Not knowing what to expect next.

"Well, Uchiha, there are 3 kinds of people in the world, the bad, the good and the ones that don't even know that the other 2 sides exist. And you, I believe is the latter, until today. My, advisor believes that you have such a good potential. And that's why; you are going to be introduced to a brand new world. We call this world…" She closes her eyes before continuing.

"The Spy Zone."

O_O O_O

**SAKURA'S POV :**

Let's just say that today isn't any better than yesterday. First, my alarm clock didn't ring leading me arrived at school late. Second, I didn't eat my breakfast because of the damned alarm clock. Third, Kakashi-sensei, who's supposed to be late **at least** 30 minutes, arrived early at homeroom, which ultimately decides my fate to go to detention. And I don't think that this suckiness is coming to an end anytime soon. And considering my lucks, let's just say that I'm always right on cases like this. (Seriously always)

FML.

I walked grumpily through a crowd of freshman to the Cafeteria. In which I sit in my usual table while waiting for any of my friends to show up. I turn on my pink iPod on and put on my earpiece. I press the play button and Taylor Swift's I Knew You Were Trouble starts to play.

A great song, really.

And then someone just sits on my right and took my earpiece off. I was about to yell at Naruto for doing so until I realized it's not him. Instead it was that girl with the sandy blonde hair, tied in 4 ponytails. The girl who I fought in the bathroom. The girl who knows who I am.

The girl who forces me to cut my hair.

I immediately got on my fighting tense, bracing myself on any attacks. With my eyes focused on her every moves.

"Relax, I'm not gonna fight you"

Then I realized that she's currently reading a book (I think it's The Hunger Games). Her teal eyes seems to be drowned by the said book. With her long legs folded. And she doesn't seem to carry any weapons whatsoever (But then I can't be too sure).

"I was testing you yesterday, to see if you're in the Zone too. And it turns out I'm not wrong."

She still hasn't made any suspicious moves.

"What company do you work for?" I asked.

"The Heart Muffins. We make cookies at day and cupcakes at night."

"HaHa." (Yes, I mastered my sarcastic laugh long time ago).

"As if I would tell you who I work for." She said.

"Anyway," she continues, "All you have to know about me is that I'm not with the bad guys. And I'm sure that we will meet again. And your fighting skill isn't actually bad, it's good even." She smiles.

Yup, I instantly like her, with those special words right over there.

After shutting her book, she make an effort to leave the table, and after 2 or 3 steps after leaving the table, she abruptly stopped, and without turning her head around, she said something that instantly make me doubt her.

"Nice haircut, by the way"

FML.

O_O O_O

Second chapter complete! Woooottt!

To be honest I like this chapter way better than the first one. I don't know why, but I just do.

But really though is it good? Bad?

Tell me through the review button below!


	3. The Introduction

Hi.

I am here with chapter 3!

Oh and some chocolates for **Shiku Noberu**, **Kelly2013andConnor**, **Animefangirls95 **and **Forever in Your Heart **for reviewing!

And special thanks for **Forever In Your Heart **for the coaching!

Come on guys I have almost like 200 views for this story and only 4 person reviews

And in case any of you were wondering, Things that happened to Sakura in last chapter happened a day after what happened to Sasuke in his point of view.

Oh yeah, can you please check mine and **Shiku Noberu**'s collaboration fic **The Anthology of How To's** in our collaborated account **Shiku00Guardiuz**

**Special message to Shiku Noberu : **UPDATE **CONFESSIONS OF A HEARTBROKEN GIRL** OR DIE!

Now that all things are cleared, ON WITH DA STOREH

**Disclaimer : Still hasn't own Naruto. Probably never will, but hey, I might get luckehhh.**

.

.

**Chapter 3 : The Introduction**

**SASUKE'S POV :**

I'm not falling for this shit.

Like what? The Spy Zone? What the hell?

"Let me guess, you think I'm making this thing up just to cover my favorite student's fight? Well I'm not even planning on doing such thing. What I'm saying to you is the truth." She said, putting back the pictures and lock it securely under her desk.

"I'm not falling for this." I said, speaking my thoughts.

She closes her eyes in frustration. "Well, fine then you stubborn prick. I'm just gonna show you myself. SAKURA!" She yelled. Possibly waking up the whole school.

"Hai." A sudden voice comes from the door.

Holy shi- she just came out of nowhere and in a speed of light too.

And I couldn't even feel her presence.

Okay, that is creepy. Kinda cool, but still creepy.

Oh, and her hair looks different. Hm, must've been because of that fight.

Her eyesight lands on me.

And now she's glaring at me. Hn, nothing matches Uchiha's glare.

So I glare back.

Tch, she's not even paying attention to me anymore.

"Sakura, I'm going to assign you to escort this prick. Show him the zone. He's going to be our new recruit no matter what. That'll be it. Oh, and if he's planning to leak the information, you are given an order to take him down."

She nods.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Now get out of my sight! The both of you!" She yelled, while searching for something under her desk.

Oh, it's sake.

Is that even legal in school?

Sakura opened the door and drag us out of there.

"Okay so, what do you wanna know?" She said, crossing her hand in front of her chest.

"Well, what there is to know?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"There are a lot of things to know. Like our training session, the identities, the enemy." She stares at me oddly. "Wait, Itachi didn't tell you anything? "

Wait, Itachi is in all of this? How come he didn't tell me?

"Hn."

"Ugh, I swear Uchiha, that one word answer thingy has really gotten on my nerves." She exclaimed.

"Hn."

"Just give me a full sentence answer goddamit!"

"Okay fine, how long have you two known each other?" I asked.

"Known who?" She appears to be confused.

"The dobe."

"Oh! You mean Naruto! I've known him since I was 12. We were assigned with the same teacher you see. And this very same teacher is the one that's going to recruit you." She said, as we walk to heaven knows where. But she seems perfectly aware on where we're heading.

"But seriously, out of all things you could ask about, you ask about me and Naruto? Well that makes me wonder, are you by any chance gay for Naruto? I mean really, the pet-names, the fake fights. It all make perfect sense!" She said, clapping her hands together, her eyes gleams and it looks like they discovered the secret of Atlantis or something.

My ears are practically burning.

"Sakura, I am not gay."

"Ooo-of course you're not" She said in that sickening sing-song voice of hers.

"I'm not gay dammit! Just tell me what I need to know!" I yelled. Which is a rare thing. She's really, really getting on my nerves.

"Hm, let's see. First of all, the whole family tree. By family tree I mean the companies. I just call it that cause company seems a little too formal don't you think? It's like you work in this big ass company, sitting in one of the desks in front of your computer, typing things day and night. It looks like pure torture for me. I mean it looks like the work there is endless and it just keep going on and on and-"She keeps on speaking with this disgusted look on her face.

"Sakura I frankly don't care." I said bluntly.

"You're no fun! I don't get what the girls see in you."She said.

Honestly I don't even know myself. Despite my looks, I have to admit my personality isn't the greatest. Like once in 5th grade, I kicked this puppy because I was so pissed this girl whose name I couldn't even remember beats me at Math, and she got the nerves to say that it's because I didn't study enough! (Even though in the end the puppy bit me and I ran home crying, but no one needs to know that now, do they?)

"Okay, so the companies are the ones who hired us. They picked who does what. And choose who leads who. There are 2 kinds of mission. The short-terms and the long-terms. Long-term missions are usually hard and you know, long. And the pay is way bigger than most of the short-terms. Well there is a few of the great paid short-term missions. But we call these missions are usually classified as super important with a really, really high difficulty. Short-term mission usually takes about 2 or 3 weeks while long-terms take about 1 or 2 months. But sometimes, there are missions that could take around a year or something, depending on how long you can finish it, such as this one." Sakura said.

"What's the objectives of this mission?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"I'm not ordered to tell you that. I'm ordered to introduce to the zone." She said.

"Fine then. Do it quick."

"I apologize, your shitheadness, we can't do it now. Just meet me and Naruto at homeroom tomorrow morning okay? Oh, and don't plan anything funny, we're watching you." She said, already making her move to exit the school.

"Hn." I said as a reply.

But I don't think she heard my reply though, cause when I blink, she's already out of my eyesight.

Interesting. I never realize that she runs that fast.

I honestly can't wait for tomorrow.

.

.

I'm already at homeroom since 6.30.

And school starts at 8.

Let's just say I'm excited.

Hey you will too if you're in my shoes.

Its 7.50 right now. And there's still no sign of the dobe or Sakura anywhere.

"HEY TEME!"

If I'm not an Uchiha, I would've already fall and had a heart attack and a punctured eardrum on the floor. But because I fortunately am an Uchiha, I don't. So I just turn around and greet the both of them.

"Hi" said Sakura.

"Guess what happened Teme! So I was boiling this instant ramen and then all of a sudden, BOOM I remembered that I still have that ramen from yesterday because I accidentally cooked 4 instead of 3 so this morning I ate 4 cups of ramen and then I ran out of chopsticks so I ate all of them using my hand! HOW AWESOME IS THAT!?" Naruto exclaimed.

He is too loud. I mean, the whole school must've heard what just said. Well on the bright side he doesn't have to tell the story twice right?

"So, you're ready for your field trip?" Sakura asked.

"Aa."

"So let's go!" Naruto said, pumping his fists.

"But the class's about to start" I said, pointing it out.

"Psshhh, spies don't need to go to class." Naruto said.

"That's exactly why you're stupid, Naruto. But he's right though we kinda have to skip." Sakura said, playing with her pink locks.

I stand up. Homeroom is stupid anyway.

"Well then fine, let's go" I said.

We make our way out of the classroom. The hallway is still full of students considering the bell hasn't ring yet. Sakura's currently humming a random tune. While the dobe, he's probably just dreaming about swimming in a giant cup of ramen or something.

We finally reach a class. A science class I presume.

Sakura opens the door without even knocking. And we immediately barge in.

The class is empty so I think it's alright.

"Kakashi-sensei! Teme is here with us!" exclaimed Naruto the moment we're inside.

Sakura just closes the door.

"Ah, Sasuke Uchiha, it's nice to that you could finally join us." Kakashi said without even sparing a glance at me. His eyes are still fixed on the orange book he always reads.

Oh, so Kakashi-sensei is a part of this too? Well, it's not really that surprising considering he wears his mask at school. I mean is that even legally allowed?

He closes his book. His lazy eyes are scanning me.

"So here's how you get here, your brother recommended you to the council, he thinks that the council should hire you, and the council asked my opinion, and frankly, I see potential. But still, the big question, do you want to be a spy?" He asked.

"Well yeah." I said, not even bothering to think about it anymore since my brother was, and probably is one.

See, me and m y brother always have this competition every time. Whether it's about sports or marks on tests or even video games. We compete in every way possible. And unfortunately he wins almost all of them. Keyword being **almost.**

"Well then it's settled." Kakashi said, his eyes are now back to his book once more. "Now, I'm going to explain the whole thing, and I'm just going to say it once, so listen carefully. Take notes if you have to. And don't ask questions while until I say you can." He continued.

"So, I believe Sakura has explained about the company yesterday. Company hired us, we did the job quick and right, we get paid. Missions are divided into 2 groups and so on. So the long term missions takes longer time than short-terms but paid higher. For example is like what we're doing now. Our current mission is to protect a scroll given by the governor. Other example of long-term missions are like searching for stuff, follow people and protect things or people. While short-terms are more like assassination. Things like that." He said.

"And Sasuke, you're one of us now and you're already in the zone, even though you're still untrained. And usually news like this travels fast. So other companies might come after you for information. You have to be more careful from now on. If you got into a fight or get caught, try to call for either me, the principal, Sakura or Naruto if you can. Do not trust anyone else until I told you you can. And leaking information to the enemy is unforgivable here." Oh, and you ask questions tomorrow. I just had this tremendous headache." Kakashi said, now looking at me seriously.

"I think that is all of now. Sasuke, you're training schedule will be informed later. You're all dismissed." He continue moving his hand back and forth as if saying 'shoo'.

"Hn." Was my reply

The three of us exits the classroom. And now walking back to homeroom.

Hm, so my brother was a spy?

I feel like things are about to get even more interesting from now on.

.

.

Finally finished!

Oh yeah in case any of you are wondering, Fugaku and Mikoto are still alive. But Sasuke lives in his own apartment because he's damn rich. And they're going to make they're appearance. And Sakura's past are still a secret.

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes!

Later-


End file.
